


Blessures de l'âme

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, One Shot, Snily, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Severus pleure Lily, bien des années après sa mort. Hermione le trouve et le réconforte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessures de l'âme

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà de retour avec mes OS déprimants à souhait !
> 
> Je me disais que Severus devait lui-même parfois pleurer sur la mort de Lily. Après tout, elle a été l'amour de sa vie.
> 
> Et si Hermione venait le consoler ?

Hermione, désormais professeur de Sortilèges à Hogwarts, avait un service à demander à Severus Snape – qui lui était encore toujours Maître des Potions. C'était le soir, elle se dit qu'elle le trouverait certainement dans ses appartements, situés juste à côté de sa salle de cours.

Elle descendit aux cachots, et se retrouva vite devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée du lieu de vie du professeur le plus craint de l'école. Le tableau en question représentait un médicomage, qui devait vivre au moins au 17ème siècle.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda le tableau.

\- Heu... je ne le connais pas, avoua Hermione. Je voudrais juste parler à Severus Snape. Je suis une de ses collègues.

\- Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

\- Ah d'accord... avez-vous une idée d'où il pourrait se trouver ?

\- Il est dans ses appartements, mais ne veut recevoir personne.

« Allons bon, voilà que monsieur boude... sans aucune raison particulière, d'ailleurs », pensa Hermione.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un sanglot déchirant, qui provenait... de derrière le tableau !

Qu'est-ce que Snape faisait donc ?

Hermione s'inquiétait. Elle savait que son collègue n'était pas du genre à séquestrer quelqu'un, et elle pensa donc que c'était lui qui pleurait.

\- Dites-moi, fit-elle en s'adressant au tableau, est-ce que Severus Snape va bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer cette information.

Hermione comprit qu'elle perdait son temps.

\- Ouvrez cette porte. Immédiatement. Avant que je la défonce.

Elle était sincèrement inquiète pour le pauvre homme qui devait se trouver derrière.

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'insurgea le médicomage.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier céda finalement, et pivota, la laissant entrer.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'observer la décoration des lieux, car la première chose qu'elle vit, était un homme, assis seul au milieu de photographies sorcières et moldues, roulé en boule, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de l'intrusion de la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança en silence et vit que les photographies en question étaient celles d'une belle femme, aux cheveux roux, qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un... La mère de Harry. Lily.

Après que Severus ait révélé ses souvenirs au monde sorcier afin que le Magenmagot l'innocente, bien évidemment, les nouvelles avaient circulé rapidement. Hermione connaissait donc l'amour inconditionnel que l'homme qui pleurait devant elle portait à Lily Evans.

Severus sembla enfin s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce, car il sursauta et leva la tête vers l'intruse. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne fit rien pour les dissimuler. Il se contenta plutôt de lancer un regard noir et menaçant à Hermione, qui se sentit frémir.

Il se releva lentement et la toisa. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins vingt-cinq centimètres. Sa stature la dominait. Elle se sentit vulnérable, mais ne flancha pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? cracha-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- À la base, j'étais venue vous demander si vous auriez pu me rendre un service, mais maintenant que je vous voie dans cet état-là, je...

Sa voix fléchit. Que voulait-elle faire, exactement ? Une réponse lui vint en tête : consoler cet homme seul et amer, car il lui semblait que personne d'autre ne faisait cas de sa grande détresse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à _Snape_. Il lui rirait au nez et l'éjecterait sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Vous ? Vous ne ferez rien du tout ce soir, si ce n'est faire immédiatement demi-tour et sortir d'ici, lâcha-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je ne ferais rien d'autre que vous consoler, s'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Et sa répartie lui parut tout de suite stupide. Severus semblait la trouver aussi idiote qu'elle.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun réconfort. Sortez d'ici, je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois.

\- Besoin d'aucun réconfort ? Severus, je vous ai vu en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, assis en boule au milieu d'anciennes photographies d'une personne décédée ! Je ne vous laisserai pas seul, et si vous ne voulez pas de moi, j'irai chercher Poppy pour qu'elle vous surveille.

Severus sembla soudain moins sûr de lui. Elle sentait que la présence de l'infirmière de l'école lui serait encore plus déplaisante que la sienne.

\- N'alarmons pas toute l'école, _Hermione_ , ce n'en est pas la peine. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, et encore moins à inquiéter tout le reste du personnel.

Hermione, ne sachant plus quoi dire, s'avança brusquement, et prit Severus entre ses bras. L'homme semblait surpris que les bras de quelqu'un se referment sur lui en une douce étreinte.

Plus aucun des deux ne parla. Finalement, Severus se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et recommença à sangloter. La jeune femme le serra alors encore plus fort contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures. Le Slytherin se calma enfin, et Hermione se détacha de lui. Ils se regardèrent, et Severus déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous laisse, je vais déprimer dans mon coin, histoire de disparaître avant qu'on ne me rappelle que ce type de fanfictions n'est pas la bienvenue pour nos pauvres fanfeels ;)


End file.
